gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Express Car Service
The Express Car Service, also known as Bellic Enterprises, is a taxi depot featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description The depot, located on the corner of Cisco Street and Iroquois Avenue in Broker, Liberty City, is owned by Roman Bellic. The company's phone number is 555-2222. The depot makes its first appearance in The Cousins Bellic if the player drives past it as they leave East Hook and enter Hove Beach. The depot has a slightly dilapidated exterior and consists of a large garage and a small office. A map of Liberty City can be seen inside. Taxi drivers can be seen repairing the vehicles in the garage, with other vehicles seen entering and leaving the depot. A Security Guard can often be seen outside. The business, along with Roman and Niko's apartment, is later burnt down by the Russian Mafia on the orders of Dimitri Rascalov, which forces the cousins to escape to Bohan. Weazel News later reports that two men were seen setting fire to the building using Molotov Cocktails. Roman's insurers later pay out for the damage after believing the fire was caused by an electrical fault. Roman later moves to Algonquin and opens a new taxi depot in an unspecified location. He also replaces the Esperantos with a new fleet of Cavalcades. After the player obtains a high enough friendship level with Roman, Niko Bellic can call Roman for a taxi. By 2009, the setting of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the depot has been repaired though it is unknown if Roman still owns it. Events of GTA V On Tavell Clinton's Lifeinvader page, he claims that Roman's Taxi Service was the "worst cab company ever." which suggests that the company is still operating as of 2013. In the enhanced version, Niko's Lifeinvader page reveals that he is working as a cab driver for the company. Known employees * Roman Bellic * Niko Bellic * Mallorie Bardas * Mohammed Vehicles * Roman's Taxi * Black Esperanto *Cavalcade *Primo (only in Roman's Sorrow) Glitches * Roman's office appears to have a texturing glitch, as the office door has the office sign on the inside of the office. *It is possible for Luis Lopez to enter the depot in The Ballad of Gay Tony by spawning a motorbike halfway through the entrance. However, there are no accessible features inside. To exit, the player can walk through the burnt wooden blocks at the other end of the depot. Gallery Express car service.jpg|Service's top view. Express Car Service Fire.jpg|Roman Bellic's Express Car Service on fire in GTA IV. ExpressCarService-GTACW.png|Express Car Service in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. de:Roman Bellic Enterprises es:Express Car Service fr:Express Car Service pl:Express Car Service uk:Express Car Service Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Taxi Firms Category:Destroyed Buildings Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA IV in Broker Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Broker Category:Buildings in GTA IV